Pernico
by Line Wayland
Summary: Porque lo imposible siempre, siempre, atrae y esto es imposible, Pernico es imposible por eso nos atrae. Porque Nico y Percy son imposible de estar juntos y por eso se atraen. Mini historias sobre esta tan disparatada e imposible pareja. Cada capitulo es una historia, y cada historia es una oportunidad nueva.


Porque Nico no pertenece al campamento, lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido. Porque cuando entra en el campamento, su aura de familia, amistad, que alegremente te saluda diciendo que es un hogar para ti, sabe que eso no es lo suyo.

No pertenece a la tierra de los vivos, lo sabe, y tampoco pertenece a la tierra de los muertos, lo siente. Simplemente no pertenece a la época. Pero aun así prefiere no estar en el campamento donde no tiene cavidad alguna, en el Hades, el reino de su padre, al menos en cierta forma pertenece.

Y pasan los años, Nico siente la necesidad de ir a buscar esos ojos verdes-azulados-agua que lo hechizan con solo verlos, ese pelo negro rebelde que siempre le ha sido muy grato tener que sentirlo entre sus palmas, pero no va. No de nuevo caerá en los brazos del hijo de Poseidón, no de nuevo.

Suspira, quiera o no Nico siempre se ha sentido en las sombras cómodo y desde allí siempre ha vigilado a Percy, sabe que tuvo un bebe con Annabeth, solo un año después de su partida… solo un año después de la ultima vez que Nico se sintió que pertenecía a un lugar.

Porque Nico pensó que pertenecía a donde Percy perteneciese, lo pensó en verdad pero vuelve a comprobar que no pertenece a ningún lugar cuando Annabeth muere tres años después del nacimiento de su hija, de una forma tan idiota para un semidiós, no fue una pelea contra algún grande y mitológico monstruo, murió solo en un asalto, con una bala en su cabeza, en su cerebro incrustada, y Percy le llama a Nico para el funeral.

Quiere pensar que ahora podrá estar con el hijo de Poseidón, aquel hijo de Poseidón que lo enamoro con una sola de sus bobas sonrisas de: «todo esta bien», ese tonto hijo de Poseidón que lo enamoro siendo lo que Nico necesitaba, un héroe, un amigo, alguien a quien amar, alguien a quien querer, alguien que no lo cuidara solo porque era su familia (como Bianca) si no solo porque así lo quería.

—Nico —le saluda Percy desde lejos esbozando una triste sonrisa deformada—, ¿Qué tal tu padre? ¿Cómo han ido estos años en el Inframundo? —Nico sabe que detrás de esa sonrisa, de esas preguntas de amigos reuniéndose después de años, Percy esconde un dolor infinito.

—Como siempre. Y mi vida… ya sabes, papeleos, muertos, juicios…

A pesar de que a Percy le gustaría sacar más jugo a la conversación conoce a Nico, sabe que si Nico le ha dicho lo que le dijo es que no hay más que quiera contar.

—¿Y tu, Jackson, que tal?... ¿Cómo llevas lo de… ya-sabes?

—Bien, di Angelo, lo llevo de bomba. Cuando uno es semidiós tiene que acostumbrarse a la muerte cercana.

Nico asiente, sabiendo que lo que Percy dijo es precisamente lo contrario a lo que piensa. Pero a veces es mejor que te mientan, sabiendo que la verdad es la contraria, algunas veces la mentira es más fiable que la verdad.

Finalmente el hijo de Poseidón sonríe de nuevo al escuchar una vocecilla, una niña pequeña con el pelo negro de Percy, la piel bronceada de Annabeth, los ojos en un gris verdoso hermoso a la cara infantil de la niña.

—¿Quién es él, papi? —pregunta la niña intentando que sus palabras suenen correctamente, como cualquier hijo de Atenea o, en su caso, nieta.

—Este Aliento de muerto, es Nico di Angelo, amor… un amigo de papi y mami —el hijo del mar le habla dulcemente a la niña, con tanto amor y cariño que incluso Nico se cela de la pequeña: Hades ni hablar de decirle algo como "campeón" "¡ese es mi hijo!" a Nico, cuando más cariñoso se acuerda que no se llama "mocoso", "niño" o "inútil" si no Nico.

La niña lo mira analíticamente—: Amigo de la familia Jackson-Chase, un gusto.

Y Nico lo sabe, lo sabia, lo ha sabido, él no es Jackson o Chase, no es parte de esa familia ni de la nueva vida de Percy.

_Mi primer capitulo de esta historia de mini-capitulos de Pernico (Rick Riordan haciendo que amemos el Pernico desde tiempos inmemorables) ahora que se los advierto, en algunos los pondré leve lemmon o dark-personaje. Además de que por lo general no habrá relación entre un capitulo y otro, cada uno es independiente de los demás._

_Si tienen algún problema con lo que escribo, ¡bravo! Vayan a leer a otra parte, no lo borrare solo por quienes no le parece el Pernico._

_Ya sabes, si quieren comenten, si no o escribirán puros insultos inapropiados pos simplemente no comenten, nadie los obliga a leer y menos a comentar._

_Si quieren algún tema en especial a tratar díganme, no teman. Y la próxima semana subo la portada, para mi Asa Butterfield es Nico di Angelo, así que ya saben que actor será el de la portada de Nico._

_Con amor, la hija de Hermes: Line._

Porque Nico sabía que escondiéndose de la verdad tras la falsa inocencia podía fingir que todo estaba bien aun cuando no lo estuviera.

Desde que habían llegado a esa escuela no se había sentido a gusto, es más desde que él y Bianca, su hermana, salieron del hotel sentía que algo no encajaba no recordaba nada de antes de ese día pero sabia que algo en el mundo que veía no encajaba o él no encajaba en el nuevo mundo.

Solo le gustaba mitomagía, era divertido jugar… aunque a todos les parecía tonto y nadie o casi nadie quería jugar con él.

No le gustaba tanto la temática del juego, si no el pensar en súper héroes que salvaban a la gente, él quería ser salvado de la soledad.

Luego llego él, Nico lo vio desde que entro por el umbral de la puerta, no era de esa escuela, eso era tan cierto como que Nico conocía a la perfección mitomagía.

Y entonces los salvo, les dijo que eran semidioses y Bianca lo dejo… lo dejo por siempre, aun recuerda con dolor como Bianca le dijo lo de la cacería… ella había querido tiempo para ella, pero no pensó en él.

Percy fue quien estuvo con él a pesar que estaba seguro que por las preguntas incomodas que le hacia este ultimo quería lanzarlo del risco en una bolsa de papas y luego hacer como si nada pasara. Y luego paso lo de la misión, estúpida misión, estúpidas cazadoras, estúpida Bianca que tuvo que ir, estúpido Percy que quiso ir… si Percy no hubiera ido no le hubiera prometido cuidar a Bianca, y jamás se hubiera ido de su lado.

Pero Nico sabe que a pesar de se un niño sus sentimientos no son tan difíciles, Percy es todo lo que quiere: un amigo, un compañero, alguien que le cuide sin tener la responsabilidad de hacerlo, es mitomagia convertido en realidad. Es los héroes de los sueños de un niño pequeño convertidos en sangre, carne y huesos, con un nombre: Perseus Jackson.

Porque Percy es ese hombre que siempre se arriesgara por uno sin conocerlo solo porque así son los héroes de las historias que los chicos del colegio leían o veían en películas, porque su alma y corazón puro pide que proteja a los demás. Es el caballero blanco entre caballeros negros y desalmados.

Casi se sonroja de sus pensamientos, a él deberían gustarle las mujeres no los hombres. Seguro solo es la impresión, la forma en que un chico desconocido se lanza contra una manticora y te ayuda es algo que haga a cualquiera pensar erróneo.

Pero el tiempo pasa, Percy dice que Bianca a muerto, Nico lo había sentido, no quería decirlo, no quería admitirlo. Y aun cuando sabe que él creo a los guerreros esqueleto no quieren que lastimen a Percy.

Y se va, llorando por algo malo, por algo peor y por algo más.

—Algún día —susurra una promesa vacía donde sabe que nadie lo oye, pero que va a Percy.

_Mi segundo capitulo de esta historia de mini-capitulos de Pernico, como ven me gusta el pov. Nico porque nadie lo conoce realmente y me esta gustando experimentar la tercera con toques de segunda persona cuando soy más de primera y segunda tal vez._

_Nico cuando tenía diez quedo enamorado de Percy, bien tío Rick tu si sabes como hacernos llorar._

_La hija de Hermes: Line._

_Comentar no cuesta nada, pero sí crea una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando es bueno el visto del comentario o cuando es una buena critica de quien se tomo el tiempo de leerlo, analizarlo y criticar para contribuir a mi camino en el arte de escribir._

Y duele, duele el corte del cuchillo contra la olivácea piel del hijo de la muerte, el rey de los fantasmas. Duele pero al mismo tiempo reconforta, es un dolor que mata otro dolor.

Al hijo de la muerte le duele el corazón por un segundo menos de lo que le duele el corte en la muñeca. Porque por un segundo ese dolor invade su mente, la sangre corre en el brazo y el cuchillo.

Porque Nico di Angelo esta profundamente enamorado del héroe del Olimpo, esta enamorado de alguien tan inalcanzable como las estrellas. Porque Percy esta enamorado de la hija de Atenea, porque ellos están juntos y siempre lo estarán. Son ese tipo de pareja que todos saben son hermosamente compatibles y perfectas, que estarán juntas aun con las bajas y las altas que la vida llegue a darles.

Y un gemido sale de dolor, pues aun cuando varios cortes llevan tiempo en su brazo no se acostumbra al dolor todavía. Para eso nació, se repite, para sufrir pues los hijos de Hades nunca son felices en su totalidad, siempre son desdichados condenados al sufrimiento de no pertenecer a la tierra de los vivos, de no pertenecer con los demás como su padre no pertenece a los dioses.

Y lagrimas caen seguido del metálico sabor de la sangre caliente que brota a borbotones de la herida que sigue abierta. Y otros gemidos y otras lagrimas salen por el dolor de la herida que sigue abierta, solo que esta vez Nico no tiene un dolor físico si no uno más profundo y doloroso pues no sabe donde esta la herida y no puede ponerle nada para curarla: Nico tiene el corazón herido y eso duele aun más que la herida de la muñeca.

Porque las heridas de corazón solo tienen una forma de ser curadas, pero esa forma para Nico es muy difícil, una herida del corazón solo se cura con el tiempo y el amor. Pero para un hijo de Hades es tan difícil buscar amor, tan difícil encontrarlo que sabe que su única esperanza seria que un tiempo sin auto-herirse le ayudase a sanar.

Pero a Nico le gusta el dolor, le gusta el sufrimiento, le encanta sentir el dolor en su corazón, le encanta ser sadomasoquista e ir donde Percy para volver a abrir la herida.

Le gusta verle, dedicarle sonrisas falsas, dedicar una amistad falsa y le gusta estar con él aun como solo su amigo, aun cuando sabe que le dolerá ver cuando Annabeth llegue y bese a Percy, saboree sus labios tan atrayentes y prohibíos para Nico y tome su mano.

Y un nuevo corte se habré, un ciclo sin fin vuelve. El dolor vuelve, las heridas se abren a un más y todo porque a Nico le gusta sufrir por Percy, le gusta el dolor.

_Si, sí estos capítulos son tristes los demás serán mejores. Lo presiento. Muchos sabemos que Nico sufre por Percy y los capítulos intentan reflejar ello. Así que ya saben esto será triste, pero habrá capítulos buenos como el siguiente aunque en muy pocos ellos serán pareja como tal y abiertamente._

_Atte: Line Black ;D_

Un roce termina en una caricia, una apuesta termina en aquellos besos prohibidos que el príncipe del mar tanto placer le causa. Esos roces tan inocentes al principio, tan torpes y temerosos terminan en noches que serían testigo de una pasión y un amor creciente que consume dos cuerpos.

Al hijo de Poseidón le gusta el recuerdo de la primera noche que entendió su orientación sexual. Era simplemente sentir los labios inexpertos de Nico di Angelo moverse con miedo sobre los suyos, hechos casi perfectamente para los suyos, como piezas de un rompecabezas, como una llave y un candado como jamás sintió los labios de Annabeth.

Era sentir el roce de sus cuerpos, un simple roce para que toda su piel se pusiera de _gallina, _y le hiciera sentir un fuego quedando en cada parte que los labios del menor tocaban, en cada parte que sus dedos rozaban. Simplemente era sentir el éxtasis del final.

Era sentir sus cuerpos unidos, juntos, hechos para encajar en cada lugar del cuerpos del otro. Como si hubiese hechos para sobreponerse en el otro y ser un anexo perfecto.

Y a Percy le gusta, adora, se ha hecho adicto a Nico. Porque los labios de Nico son adictivos, porque el sentir el cuerpo de Nico es adictivo. Porque Nico es adictivo, esas noches donde dos cuerpos se unen son adictivas. Y Percy sabe que ahora es adicto, y le importa un bledo, porque para él esas adiciones son adictivas.

_No sé si de donde salió este pero bueno XD me encanto. Hasta la próxima._

_By: Line Black_


End file.
